Cúmplice
by IIManzaII
Summary: Short Fic. Escrita para transmitir uma sutil - e ao mesmo tempo transformadora - troca de olhares. Spoiler até o 5º livro. Escrita antes do 6º e 7º livros.


**N/A: **

**Os "sim's" **

Sim, essa nota da autora vem antes.

Sim, é uma mini short fic (redundância, mas vocês entenderam o espírito da coisa, não?), mas essa cena me veio tão relampaga e claramente a cabeça que eu tinha que passar para o papel. 

**Os "não's"**

Não terá continuação, mesmo que você chegue ao final da short morrendo por uma. A cena é para ser pequenininha assim. Deixo por conta da sua imaginação o que pode vir a seguir.

Não, não adianta insistir. (Eu já disse que sou má, não?) 

**Música**

Eu recomendo muitíssimo que você leia essa short ouvindo "To be with you" do Mr. Big. Não é como se a letra batesse, mas o ritmo se encaixa perfeitamente. 

N/A II: 

Para quem leu _Caricaturalmente Pintado_: 

É só para falar que estou escrevendo a continuação. Mas tenham paciência. Eu preciso dela todinha nas minhas mãos para me sentir segura para postar. 

Boa leitura! 

Beijokas, 

Manza 

***

**Título: Cúmplice**

É incrível como algumas coisas podem mudar rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo. Aos quinze anos Lílian Evans podia não ser uma garota muito decidida, ou até mesmo segura, no entanto, pelo menos uma certeza ela tinha. E esta, estava tão clara em sua mente que qualquer tipo de idéia contrária parecia-lhe tão besta quanto algo pode ser. Entretanto, Lílian não via, que anos depois, aquela mesma idéia poderia começar a fazer sentido. A ponto de assustar, estremecer a estrutura, e a desmoronar por inteiro. 

Ela nunca cogitou a possibilidade de realmente se sentir afetada pelas coisas simples, aquelas que praticamente ninguém nota. E talvez ai a primeira lasca de tinta tenha escapado de seu conhecimento. Um ponto para Tiago Potter, mesmo sem ele saber, o que, na verdade, é melhor do que se ele soubesse. Tiago não era alguém que se pudesse atribuir o adjetivo modesto. 

Naquela manhã de sol doce e confortante, Lílian embarcou sorridente para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Por dentro, entretanto, ela não estava exatamente muito contente, tampouco triste. Apenas nostálgica. Sentimento confuso, morno, e um pouco perigoso. Isso porque, sem muito conhecimento ou consentimento, sua mente começa a vagar por lugares longínquos, talvez esquecidos, e dependendo da lembrança, um pouco irritadiços. Se a pessoa nostálgica for Lílian Evans, e a lembrança em questão envolver Tiago Potter, definitivamente irritadiços. 

Ela estava estranhando a ausência da risada escandalosa dele, tons arrogantes, e explosões no corredor, afinal, metade da viagem em direção ao castelo já havia se passado. Obrigou-se a parar de cogitar aquele tipo de idéia e, fechando os olhos desanimadamente, lembrou-se que deveria fazer a ronda no trem. 

Parecia que tudo contribuía para que sua mente continuasse a vagar sem uma direção definida. Sete anos em Hogwarts, sete viagens, e aquela era a primeira vez que pegava o corredor completamente vazio. Nenhuma alma bruxa – além da dela - trocando de cabine, brigando, ou apenas andando. Deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar manhosamente. 

"Evans.". Lembrou-se do tom maroto, e a risada prestes a escapar. "Você quer que eu a chame de Evans?". Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

"Exatamente!". Ela respondeu decidida, e definitivamente tentava uma harmonia com o seu auto controle. 

"Pode esquecer, Lily.". Ele respondeu rindo. 

"Potter!". Ela berrou irritada. 

"É impossível eu simplesmente dizer: 'Oi Evans!'. Soa tão não eu.". A mesa da biblioteca tremeu levemente, com ela o livro de transfiguração do quinto ano, e o cotovelo do garoto. 

"Então facilite as coisas para você...". Lily levantou-se ameaçadoramente apoiando as mãos na mesa que acabara de ser esmurrada. "Não me cumprimente!". 

Sem demonstrar qualquer abalo com aquela atitude um tanto quanto explosiva Tiago respodeu: 

"Outra coisa impossível de se fazer!". Sorriu e passou a mão em seu cabelo. 

"Você é impossível! Me deixe em paz!". Ela voltou a se sentar. 

"Admita! Você não quer ser deixada em paz.". Ela estreitou os olho em resposta. "Lily, me de uma chance. E se depois disso você continuar a querer ser deixada em paz, eu prometo que não a incomodo mais.". 

"Pode esquecer!". Ela respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. Talvez não tenha tido tempo nem de cogitar a idéia. "E é Evans!". Ele revirou os olhos. 

"Pode esquecer!". A imitou. "Eu não vou te chamar de Evans!". 

"Lílian, ou apenas Lily, é uma denominação reservada aos meus amigos!". Ela sentiu seus nervos se alterarem novamente, se é que eles chegaram a se acalmar. 

"Mais um motivo para eu continuar a te chamar de Lily.". Ele respondeu cruzando os braços. 

"Não é como se você fosse meu amigo.". Ela respondeu achando graça do óbvio. 

"Não é.". Ele concordou sorrindo. "Eu sou o amor da sua vida.". Ela sentiu ímpetos de cometer um ato assassino, e ele definitivamente sentiu que aquela não foi a melhor resposta em que ele pode pensar.

"Lily!". Uma voz soou ao longe. "Lilian!". A voz voltou a se pronunciar, dessa vez mais alta. O foco pareceu reajustar-se, e como se tivesse voltado de algum outro mundo, Lílian viu-se encarando Remo Lupin. 

"Aonde você estava?". Ele perguntou alegre. 

"Longe, muito longe.". Ele riu. 

"Nós vamos parar em dez minutos. Você pode checar as cabines? Ver se todos já estão prontos?". 

"Claro.". Ela respondeu solícita. Seria, ao menos, algo para ocupar a sua mente.

"Ah...". Remo pareceu se lembrar de algo. "Sobre a sua 'divagação', você deve ter ido para algum lugar muito bom. Seu sorriso denunciava.". 

"Eu estava sorrindo?". Ela se espantou. 

"Definitivamente.". 

Tiago Potter e lembrança boa não pareciam encaixar em uma mesma frase. Pelo menos para Lílian, aquela era uma novidade assustadora. Tão assustadora que ela preferira fingir que escutara mal, ou que Remo vira mal. 

Tentando não se deixar abalar, ela seguiu checando cabine por cabine. Viu muitos rostos conhecidos, outros novatos, e estes lhe trouxeram recordações ainda mais esquecidas, e temidas. Forçou-se se concentrar em abrir e fechar cabines. Não queria lembrar. Lembrar trazia problemas. Lembrar a fazia sorrir. E sorrir com Tiago Potter em mente era doentio. 

De repente um estrondo. Em pensar que ela considerara aquela viagem tranqüila. Uma porta arrombada e uma cena no mínimo familiar se fizeram presentes. 

"Você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já conheci.". Uma grifinória, entre catorze e quinze anos, empunhava uma varinha furiosa. Em contrapartida, o garoto ameaçado ria escandalosamente. 

Incomodada, Lily sentiu um olhar maroto sobre si. Um sorriso a fitava desafiadoramente. Uma sensação de deja vú a invadiu, e sem realmente pensar, ela encarou aqueles olhos perturbadores, e cabelos rebeldes. Ele cruzou os braços, e tentando conter o riso indicou o casal grifinório com a cabeça. 

Por alguns segundos o caos que se formou pareceu perder forças e se silenciar magicamente. Aquele diálogo mudo se sobrepôs a sua função de monitora, e em resposta àquela atitude tão típica de Tiago Potter, ela encarou a parede do trem rindo. Como se rir fosse a única resposta possível, e ao mesmo tempo, a única que ela não devia ter dado. Ela voltou a encara-lo, e sem receio, sorrio em resposta e balançou negativamente a cabeça, como quem diz: você é tão besta. 

Se possível, ele estendeu ainda mais seu sorriso, e deu de ombros. "Agora você acredita que eu sou o amor da sua vida?". Ele perguntou gesticulando os lábios. 

Lily revirou os olhos, e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. Atitudes tão improváveis de acontecer ao mesmo tempo como ela admitir que acreditava. Contrariar as probabilidades é sempre terrivelmente divertido e confuso. 

**FIM**


End file.
